Aurikku's, Yunis Rikipal, Painalai, Luluwakka, OC
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Her I've got RikkuxAuron, YunaxTidus, RikkuxGippal, PainexBaralai, LuluxWakka, and OC! I only put it under ffx2 cause those are the stories that i do most! review!


Everyone always wonders what the author has in mind for his/her next story or new chapter. Well, I do anyway, so I've made the first ever story that will tell you all what I've got in mind! From RikkuxAuron, TidusxYuna, LuluxWakka, PainexBaralai, RikkuxGippal, and OC.

Want to know what I've got in mind? Just read. Any idea's for my stories then just tell me by reviewing on this!

PAGE ONE

Summary: She was born in Spira, raised on earth, sent back to Spira, and couldn't remember a thing about her original parents. How would you cope? I've been writing this story for ages! When I wrote the first chapter some one else had had the same idea and put it on this site! Review and enjoy!

I fell, but you weren't there to catch me

Samantha had always loved the final fantasy games. When ever she played on them she always felt at home she knew that she didn't fit in with the world around her, her green spiralled eyes told every one that, so did her blonde hair and plain white almost deathly pale skin.

Samantha had grown up in a children's home ever since she was born, that's what she'd been told any way.

She couldn't understand why every one picked on her all the time, just because of her eyes! She had no one in the whole world and the worst ting was she knew that she never would. Her chance to be adopted had gone out when she turned nine, you see when an orphan becomes nine years old no one ever wants to adopted them, so their sentenced to life in a care home until they turn eighteen. She was thirteen.

Samantha sighed as she watched the ending to final fantasy x again, she's lost count of how many times she had completed it yet never got bored of it. Samantha heard her name being called by one of the most evil workers in the orphanage. "Yes Miss Kelly?" Samantha called back quickly hiding her play station and games knowing that if the matron saw them then she would destroy them saying that they were a health hazard.

The loud noisy foot steps came closer to her room. "Come when I call!" The matron shouted at Samantha slapping her hard across the face instantly bruising black.

"S… Sorry." Samantha apologised her voice quivering with fear causing her lips to shake.

The old posh lady angrily shook her head. "And so you should be, Samantha."

Samantha hated her name. "My name is Sam." She almost shouted realising that she had said it out loud causing her to have another bruised cheek.

"Don't you EVER use that tone with me." Then the matron stormed out leaving Samantha alone.

Samantha shook her head; she'd grown up used to being beaten. This was no difference, in fact it wasn't as bad as the last time she'd spoken her mind.

Samantha gasped as the pain in her cheeks went from warm to scorching hot, the heat making her dizzy and giving her a headache. "This has never happened before." She moaned rubbing her temples. Black dots began to cloud her vision, before she past out though she noticed that she was slowly fading out it reminded her of the ending to Final fantasy x.

Samantha was in a dark black place with nothing in sight but herself. "So then. After all this time you are here now." A mature child's voice spoke.

Samantha turned around saw the Fayth of a child that reminded her of the Fayth in ffx. After taking a closer look at him she noticed that it was the Fayth! "Are you just going to stare?" Bahmuhuts Fayth spoke causing Samantha to come out of her thoughts.

"Uh… no. I'm just confused. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here? Is this a dream? Or was I the dream?"

"You are at the moment passing through Spira even though it may not seem like it. After years of trying we Fayth managed to make a portal powerful enough to take you back here. You are here because Sin took you to another place dreamed of by us Fayth. No, this is not a dream. And you are real it's just the world that you have become accustomed to was not reality." He explained watching as she started to fade again. "Before you leave I must tell you that your real name is Moon-child, you have ability's beyond ours, as you go along your journey you may find things out about yourself and you're parents."

"Ability's?" She asked the Fayth quickly becoming more see through by the minute.

The Fayth nodded and burst into pyreflies.

When Samantha otherwise known as Moon-child woke up she was in Macalania forest and could see three people coming towards her. As they got closer she identified them as Braska, Auron, and Jecht. She couldn't be in their time could she?

Seeing that they were coming towards her she pretended to be unconscious not knowing what their reaction's would be.

"Hey Braska!" She heard a deep voice call from the top of the blue road. "What do ya suppose that is down there!"…

Wanna know what happens next? Just Review!


End file.
